Useful and desired information can be easily lost within large quantities of available data. Much of the available data can quickly become obsolete in a fast-changing environment, or is not directly on point. Various document management, content management or knowledge management engines are used to manage information. Useful information is able to be timely accessed and shared with others.
Customized and private communication channels used to share customized information often require relatively complex communication and database programming, or otherwise require technical assistance. Such requirements are obstacles to quickly share information in fast-changing environments.
One example of useful information is customer information. Various customer relationship management (CRM) software are used to track customer information and audit sales opportunities. However, CRM software lacks, among other things, business logic and templates.